La vie d'un sorcier
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Harry commence sa cinquième année qui ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre les problèmes d'argent des Weasley, les tromperies et les pépins de la vie, voilà que Draco Malfoy est la personne qui le regarde le plus en une journée. Le rendre jaloux lui donnera peut-être la réponse à ses questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** La vie d'un sorcier

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je veux m'adresser à toutes celles qui sont choquées de voir certains mots… Ce ne sont que des mots ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas à l'abri de ce genre de personnes donc si vous recherchez des fictions sans vulgarités ou de scènes de sexes très détaillées, vous pouvez quitter cette page.

**Résumé:** Harry commence sa cinquième année qui ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre les problèmes d'argent des Weasley, les tromperies et les pépins de la vie, voilà que Draco Malfoy est la personne qui le regarde le plus en une journée. Le rendre jaloux lui donnera peut-être la réponse à ses questions.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Et oui je sais beaucoup diront « encore une nouvelle fiction ? » mais que voulez-vous j'ai l'imagination fleurissante en ce moment ^^ Alors je vous propose une histoire simple (enfin presque) basée sur la vie d'Harry en tant que sorcier et tout les déboires qui vont avec. Bien sûr il y a un petit blond qui va passer par là ! Hihi !

**Merci **à toutes celles qui laisseront des reviews ! Moteur n°1 pour qu'un auteur continu à poster sans penser qu'il poste dans le vide !

.

.

.

**« Chapitre un : Mavis Grayson »**

.

.

.

Harry était surexcité. Il avait ouvert sa valise pour y jeter tout les vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main, vidant sa petite armoire miteuse au coin du mur et ses tiroirs à chaussettes.

Demain c'était la rentrée de sa cinquième année à Poudlard et cette nuit il dormait chez les Weasley. C'est Ron qui l'avait invité en lui envoyant un hibou à sa fenêtre (bien qu'il sache pertinemment que l'oncle d'Harry aurait hurlé s'il avait aperçut un volatil de ce genre tournoyant autour de sa belle maison) mais Harry n'avait même pas essayé de cacher les hululements de la bête. Il avait été tellement heureux de s'en aller plus tôt d'ici que cela faisait une semaine qu'il souriait béatement et ça avait le don d'agacer Dudley qui ne se privait pas de lui envoyer de la nourriture dans le visage au moment des repas.

Mais finalement c'était Monsieur Vernon qui avait été le plus effrayant. Après avoir lu la lettre de Ron Weasley, le copain magique de son neveu, il avait eu un rictus des plus amères en fronçant monstrueusement ses gros sourcils qui atteignaient presque ses cheveux. Il avait jeté la lettre au feu sous le regard médusé d'Harry et avait dit :

« Tant mieux, plus tôt tu seras partit, plus tôt nous serons débarrassé de toi et de tes sornettes ! »

Et Harry avait bien entendu répondu :

« Ce ne sont pas des sornettes ! C'est de la magie ! »

Puis il avait été expédié dans sa petite chambre. L'ancienne chambre de Dudley était spacieuse et pourtant celui-ci avait fait un caprice en exigeant une chambre plus grande. Harry avait rigolé, c'était surtout qu'il voulait une chambre où il ne resterait pas coincé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de plier soigneusement sa cape, il l'a jeta sans ménagement avant de se jeter sur sa grosse, énorme, valise pour tenter de la fermer. Tout était rentré, sauf la cage d'Hedwige et son chaudron qu'il devrait prendre à la main.

Puis Dudley entra sans frapper.

« Alors Harry, t'es si pressé que ça de partir ? » ronfla la voix de Dudley.

Harry tourna la tête, remarquant au passage que son cousin avait du prendre une vingtaine de kilos durant les vacances au vue de son gros ventre qui dépassait de son haut de pyjama, et haussa un sourcil.

Dudley reprit.

« Parce que tu pensais tout de même pas que t'allais de casser sans un petit souvenir n'est ce pas ? »

Harry eut le temps de voir un sourire découvrant des dents jaunes et de travers avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la joue et de tomber en arrière contre sa valise.

Il porta sa main contre sa joue meurtrie en entendant les pas lourds de Dudley qui faisait trembler l'escalier.

Quel con.

Il soupira en examinant si aucune dents n'étaient cassées et retourna à sa tâche : fermer sa valise.

Il se jurait qu'un jour il lancerait un sort à ce crétin congénital. Son cousin était le pire cousin qu'on puisse imaginer. Il était gros et ne s'arrêtait jamais de manger, même lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes. Il sentait la transpiration à des kilomètres, de la transpiration pas fraîche. Puis il était abjecte, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour l'insulter ou alors, quand sa bouche était occupée à enfourner le plus de crème glacé possible, c'était ses poings qui frappaient.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Dudley lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…

« Harry vient servir le déjeuner ! » Retentit la voix graisseuse de Vernon jusque dans ses oreilles.

Il se leva et regarda sa valise, fermée. Un sourire de victoire pris place sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre dans un « O » quand la valise explosa et recracha tout les vêtements partout dans la pièce.

Il regarda la chambre d'une mine déconfite puis haussa les épaules. Il lui restait deux heures avant que Ron vienne le chercher, il aurait tout le temps de trouver un moyen de ligoter cette foutue valise.

Il descendit les escaliers craquelant sous ses pieds puis passa devant son ancienne « chambre ». Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant, de jeter un œil à la poignée. Il avait vécu presque 11 ans dans ce placard à balais. Au moins l'oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il était bien trop opulent pour rentrer là dedans.

Il entra dans la cuisine et aperçut son oncle et son cousin assis à table en attendant qu'on leur serve leur petit-déjeuner. Vernon avait tellement grossit lui aussi qu'il pouvait reposer ses avant bras sur son ventre.

Ses moustaches claires frétillères en voyant Harry entrer dans la pièce.

« Il était temps ! Dépêche-toi un peu espèce d'empoté ! » S'écria-t-il en accrochant une serviette à son col de chemise.

Harry roula des yeux et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir des œufs et du bacon. Cinq œufs et six tranches de lard pour chacun d'eux. Il grimaça rien que d'y penser. Il était bien heureux lui avec son petit bol de lait et sa tartine au chocolat.

Il aida sa tante à cuire le monticule de nourriture puis servit les deux énergumènes. Dudley trépignait sur sa chaise et avait serré sa fourchette et son couteau dans la paume de ses mains avant de se jeter sur son assiette comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture pendant trois jours.

Harry soupira et roula des yeux en se faisant une tasse de lait chaud.

Il s'assit le plus loin possible de son cousin pour éviter un éventuel coup de pied 'pas fait exprès' sous la table. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que c'était un crétin.

Mrs Pétunia buvait son café le petit doigt en l'air quand elle s'étrangla. Hedwige faisait un boucan en haut.

Vernon regarda Harry d'un air menaçant.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire taire cette chose !? Je crois que je suis déjà bien gentil de te laisser la garder dans ta chambre ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond.

« C'est une chouette ! Et elle ne vous a rien fait ! » Défendit-il.

« Quel bruit atroce ! » S'égosilla sa tante faisant mine de s'évanouir.

Il grogna en claquant sa tasse sur la table avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin il entendit :

« Un peu de respect pour les ustensiles ! »

Il s'enferma et chercha automatiquement le verrou inexistant. Vernon l'avait retiré depuis sa deuxième année, à cause de Dobby.

Il regarda son réveil. Aller encore une heure et il partait d'ici.

Hedwige se débattait dans sa cage faisant voler des plumes un peu partout. Harry la caressa pour la calmer.

« Calme-toi ma belle, je te laisserais voler à Poudlard » fit-il d'une voix rassurante.

L'oiseau, comme s'il avait comprit ce que Harry lui disait, se calma et cacha sa tête entre ses deux ailes.

Il était tellement pressé de retourner à son école. Revoir Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron et… Ginny. La rousse et lui avaient eu quelques différents avant les vacances. Ils s'étaient disputés pour des broutilles, comme d'habitude et il n'avait reçut aucune lettre d'elle pendant les vacances, elle était très rancunière quand même. Tout ça à cause du placement des joueurs dans l'équipe, Ginny avait contesté et avait voulu mettre Katie Bell au centre au lieu d'un coté pour facilité la vue globale du terrain. Il n'avait pas compris son soudain excès de colère mais n'avait pas cédé et Ginny était partie des vestiaires en claquant la porte le laissant pantois. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il arrêta de gratouiller la tête de sa chouette et regarda l'état de sa chambre. Il y avait des vêtements partout, jusqu'aux dessus de sa commode et une chaussette pendait sur le loquet de sa fenêtre.

« Aller, à nous deux » dit Harry en retirant sa main de la cage, ignorant le couinement désapprobateur de l'animal.

…

Il venait tout juste de refermer sa valise quand des coups retentirent à la porte.

Il ferma solidement les lanières qui entouraient la valise, l'empêchant ainsi de s'ouvrir comme un ressort et de tout jeter, puis enfila son manteau à la hâte avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Vernon, Dudley et sa tante s'étaient serrés tout les trois juste devant l'ouverture de la cuisine pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry avait envie de se foutre de leur tête mais trop pressé il ne le fit pas et sauta sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée dans une volée impressionnante.

« Ron ! » S'écria joyeusement Harry avant se lui sauter dans les bras.

Il eut conscience qu'il l'étouffait à moitié quand il entendit un étranglement. Il le relâcha et découvrit que son meilleur ami était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Excuse moi Ron, j'suis trop heureux ! » Harry se tourna vers Monsieur Weasley « Bonjour Monsieur Weasley ! » Chantonna-t-il en lui faisant une poignée de main.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu as grandit ! » S'exclama t-il en une mou impressionnée.

Harry pouffa, il avait bien grandit c'est vrai mais Arthur l'avait vu avant les vacances et à part ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussé dans tout les sens, il était sûr et certain de ne pas avoir pris quarante centimètres en deux mois. Mais le père de Ron répétait souvent la même chose pour combler les vides dans les conversations, ou bien quand il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Je vais bien ! J'étais impatient que vous arriviez ! » Harry sentait presque son sourire toucher ses oreilles.

Ron pris la parole.

« Va chercher ta valise qu'on décampe ! » dit-il en rigolant.

« Pourtant nous sommes même un peu en avance… » Constata Arthur Weasley en regardant sa montre.

Harry sourit, le père de Ron avait toujours plein d'objets moldus sur lui.

Il remonta dans sa chambre prenant ses affaires et inspectant les moindres recoins pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Il en mettrait sa main à couper qu'en attendant sur le pas de la porte Ron devait foudroyer du regard son cousin (qui devait être sur le point de pleurer) et que son père essayait de regarder le plus loin possible dans la maison pour trouver des objets moldus qu'il ne possédait pas encore.

Il descendit les bras chargés et le chaudron lui échappa des mains et tomba jusqu'en bas des marches dans un bruit fracassant. Il aurait juré d'avoir entendu Dudley crier.

Ron et Arthur l'aidèrent à tout mettre dans le coffre de la voiture (un peu cabossée).

« Vous êtes venus en voiture volante ? » s'extasia Harry devant l'épave qui lui avait sauvé la vie en deuxième année. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été réparée. Et il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait encore rouler.

« Oui mais dit le à personne Harry, on n'avait pas le droit de la garder normalement, c'est papa qui a été la récupérer dans une déchèterie » lui chuchota Ron en claquant la porte du coffre.

Lorsqu'il vit Arthur monter à l'avant de la voiture il savait qu'il était venu le moment le plus pénible : dire au revoir aux Dursley même s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Alors il traina des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite maison. Les trois étaient encore agglutinés contre le battit de porte les yeux grands ouverts.

« Bon ben, à l'année prochaine » Dit simplement Harry avant de tourner les talons et de courir jusqu'au véhicule magique pour s'y engouffrer.

Il écrasa à moitié Ron en se jetant sur la banquette arrière.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû me mettre devant ! » hurla Ron en riant comme un fou.

La voiture démarra et ils bifurquèrent à travers tout les tournants de Privet Drive jusqu'à en voir le panneau de fin. Harry eut un soupire de soulagement en lançant un regard en arrière pour voir le panneau avec le nom de la ville s'éloigner petit à petit pour ne devenir qu'un point. Il était partit, enfin !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet Harry remuait beaucoup contre son siège. Il avait du mal à tenir en place surtout que le chemin qu'Arthur était en train d'emprunter n'était pas habituel. Il n'était pas sensé aller à Doritch Ramdon ? C'était là où se trouvait la route séparant les moldus des sorciers, elle était spécialisée dans les translations de gros équipements qui étaient incapables de passer à travers le chemin de traverse, trop étroit.

Mais au lieu de tourner à droite Arthur avait tourné à gauche.

Harry se pencha vers Ron qui restait silencieux.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Harry légèrement inquiet des changements de plans.

Ron lui lança une œillade avant de se pencher à son tour et de cacher sa bouche de la main pour éviter toute fuite.

« On doit aller chercher un expert en objet moldu magique. Mon père dit qu'il l'a rencontré dans un bar mais moi j'aime pas trop ça. »

Harry le regarda perplexe.

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un expert ? » dit Harry, un peu trop fort apparemment puisque Ron lui fit signe de parler plus bas.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit dans la lettre parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais on a des ennuies financier depuis que Charlie est partit étudier en Roumanie, ma mère a du avancer ses frais de licence et assurer notre réinscription à Poudlard » Ron se racla la gorge « On a besoin d'argent et Papa à trouver un expert qui rachète les objets moldus modifiés » il fini sa phrase avec un regard grave.

Harry se pinça la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'experts qui rachetaient des objets moldus modifiés magiquement. Il avait l'impression que les Weasley s'enfonçaient dans une mauvaise histoire.

La voiture se stoppa devant un bar rempli d'alcolos qui hurlaient et chantaient n'importe quoi en balançant leur pintes de bière à bout de bras. L'un d'entre eux était tellement rouge qu'Harry crut qu'il allait exploser. Il lorgnait la rue mal fréquentée à travers la vitre pas très propre de la voiture des Weasley.

Il sentit Ron se coller contre lui pour lui chuchoter de nouveau dans l'oreille.

« Les experts comme ça sont illégaux parce qu'ils revendent ce qu'ils récupèrent à des… enfin, souvent à des gens qui utilisent la magie noire. » Ron déglutit difficilement.

Harry détourna la tête aussi vite qu'un souaffle et regarda son meilleur ami les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux quand même ? » Questionna Harry, l'air de moins en moins rassuré.

Ron haussa les épaules et tourna la tête de l'autre coté pour ne plus faire face au regard de son ami.

Harry avait peine à comprendre. Il avait du mal à ingurgiter cette histoire. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre la famille Weasley se retrouverait en situation difficile mais il n'aurait, Ô grand jamais, pensé qu'Arthur ferait du marchandage au noir pour gagner de l'argent. Surtout pour vendre ses objets qu'il considérait comme ses bijoux. Ils devaient être sacrément dans la merde pour en arriver là.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Lui, il avait un coffre remplit d'or qui l'attendait sagement à Gringott mais il ne pouvait pas prêter d'argent aux Weasley. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dépenser son argent dans les dettes d'une famille, bien qu'il considérait cette famille comme la sienne et qu'ensuite il savait pertinemment qu'il entrerait dans un cercle infernal et qu'il ne serait jamais remboursé.

Et puis il avait déjà prévu à quoi allait servir son argent plus tard.

Il espérait que Ron comprenne qu'il ne prêterait pas d'argent si jamais, mais ça n'arriverait sûrement pas, on le lui demandait. Molly n'accepterait pas de faire payer Harry à sa place.

Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur la rue, il semblait mal à l'aise et ses doigts pianotaient sur son volant délavé.

Puis soudain un homme toqua à la fenêtre du coté passager, faisant sursauter les trois occupants de la voiture.

Le père de Ron se pencha pour ouvrir la portière et laisser entrer l'inconnu.

« Pile à l'heure Monsieur Weasley ! »

Harry le détailla avec mépris sans pouvoir se retenir. L'homme était fort opulent et portait un chapeau melon qui jurait atrocement avec sa veste en queue de pie mauve. Il s'assit faisant s'affaisser la voiture du coté droit qui expulsa un vrombissement de fumée par le turbo. L'homme, faisant fi de ce bruit, frotta ses mains gantées ensemble. Harry ne sut dire si ce geste était du à des frissons (bien que dehors, même s'il faisait un temps pourri, il ne faisait pas si froid) ou alors à une pensée malsaine.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Ron qui fixait l'homme comme une proie.

« Bien, appelez-moi Grayson. Mavis Grayson » dit-il en tendant une main à Arthur.

Grayson retira son chapeau, découvrant un crâne à moitié chauve où quelques cheveux se battaient ensemble sur le devant.

Weasley remit le moteur en marche et fit demi-tour dans l'étroite rue puis se dirigea vers Doritch Ramdon.

Mavis Grayson inspecta la voiture en souriant bizarrement. Il ne fit même pas attention à Ron et Harry qui étaient assit à l'arrière. Il posa son index sur un bouton rond devant le levier de vitesse et une musique retentit doucement.

« Bien bien… » Fit Mavis d'un air ravis.

Harry ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : arriver à la tanière des Weasley car le trajet allait être long. Très long.

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

Hum !

Voilà j''essayerais de maintenir à peu près cette taille de chapitre ! ^^

La relation entre Harry et Draco arrivera mais patience !

Dîtes moi si la suite vaut la peine d'être posté !

Je vais tenter

_La politesse_ : Des review s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit !

_Le chantage_ : Au moins 30 review sinon je ne mets pas la suite niark !

_La suicidaire_ : Des review sinon je vais mouriiiirr je vais avaler des lame de rasoir !

_La philosophe_ : Les review aide à garder un esprit rationnel. Si un auteur n'a aucun commentaire il se dira qu'il est bon à rien et arrêtera. Son état psychologique va se détériorer. Un homme à besoin d'autocongratulation mais aussi de celle des autres afin de savoir que ce qu'il produit sera récompensé. Un homme, par définition, crée des choses pour les montrer et pour être félicité car il est fier de son travail.

_La rageuse_ : Si j'ai pas de review j'enlève ma fic !

_La charmeuse_ : Une review contre un petit câlin… ou plus huhu

_La dragueuse_ : Je vous aime toutes ! Je vous adore ! T'es trop belle, t'écris trop bien !

_La je m'en foutisme_ : Des review ou pas je m'en fou, salut.

_Celle qui se plaint_ : J'ai jamais de review, je suis sûr que c'est nul… (sous entend qu'il faut reviewer pour dire le contraire)

Mais pour moi la méthode qui fonctionne le mieux est *roulement de tambours* **Les Draco tout nus !**

Une review pour un Draco nu ! Miam miam !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** La vie d'un sorcier

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je veux m'adresser à toutes celles qui sont choquées de voir certains mots… Ce ne sont que des mots ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas à l'abri de ce genre de personnes donc si vous recherchez des fictions sans vulgarités ou de scènes de sexes très détaillées, vous pouvez quitter cette page.

**Résumé:** Harry commence sa cinquième année qui ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre les problèmes d'argent des Weasley, les tromperies et les pépins de la vie, voilà que Draco Malfoy est la personne qui le regarde le plus en une journée. Le rendre jaloux lui donnera peut-être la réponse à ses questions.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme de un post toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines :)

**Merci **à toutes celles qui laisseront des reviews ! Moteur n°1 pour qu'un auteur continu à poster sans penser qu'il poste dans le vide !

.

_Réponse aux review anonymes :_

.

.

**Coco **: Merci beaucoup c'est gentil, ça m'encourage à continuer :)

**Frog** : J'adore ton pseudo ! Alors pour répondre à ta review. Je vais essayer de faire une histoire lente et progressive, une histoires assez détaillées sur les journées etc… En fait mon but est d'aboutir à une relation qui progresse petit à petit entre les deux persos, il leur faut un lapse de temps du passage à « on se déteste » et « j'éprouve des sentiments » étant donné qu'ils se sont détesté très longtemps sans jamais rien ressentir l'un pour l'autre j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait bien montrer les différentes étapes. J'ai peur d'arriver à la partie « j'ai des sentiments » et « premier baisé » car il y a out un monde entre ses deux grandes étapes, et comment vont-ils réagir ? Fuir ? Foncer dans le tas ? Essayer d'oublier ?

Je vais reprendre des faits réels qui me sont arrivés en amour pour être sûr de bien tout respecter !

Merci pour ta review !

.

.

.

**« Les cookies »**

.

.

.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés chez eux. Harry avait mal à la tête à force d'écouter les histoires sans queue ni tête de ce Mavis Grayson. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu fou ou mythomane sur les bords. Et il n'était pas rassuré du tout et Ron non plus ne semblait pas rassuré quant au fait de ramener cet homme chez lui.

Molly ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire en apercevant Harry qui déchargeait la voiture.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant à pied nue jusqu'à lui « Comment vas-tu ? Ton cousin ne ta pas trop martyrisé j'espère ? Houlala tes cheveux ! On va aller arranger ça ! »

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que Madame Weasley reprit la parole en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Maman, laisse Harry tranquille cinq minutes il n'a même pas encore rangé sa valise. » le sauva Ron.

Harry offrit un grand sourire à Molly qui, charmée et convaincue alors, délaissa Harry pour son mari. Mais son sourire s'effaça en apercevant la présence d'un homme potelé sortir du coté passager. Elle retroussa son petit nez plein de tâches de rousseur. Elle se rapprocha de son mari et lui saisit le coude.

« Qui est ce ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Arthur allait répondre mais le bienheureux fit les présentations à sa place.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley, je suis Mavis Grayson et je suis là pour… affaires » Il se pencha pour baiser la main de la rousse qui fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à ce genre d'attentions. « Enchanté » termina-t-il avant de se relever et de prendre sa petite mallette noire du bout de ses doigts gantés.

Molly échangea un regard accusateur à son mari avant de faire visiter la maison à l'individu. Sur le chemin elle se retourna pour crier à Harry :

« Si tu as faim mon chéri il y a un plat de cookies au chocolat sur la table de la cuisine, ils sont encore tout chaud ! »

Harry sourit, madame Weasley était bien plus gentille avec lui qu'avec ses propres enfants.

Ron l'aida à porter la cage d'Hedwige et le chaudron.

« C'est Ginny qui a fait les cookies, elle veut que tu lui pardonnes qu'elle ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettre. » Ron pouffa « Ca a été tout une histoire avec maman quand elle a su qu'elle ne t'avait rien envoyé »

Harry savait bien que Ginny devait s'en mordre les doigts.

« Elle n'était pas obligée, j'espère qu'ils sont bons ses cookies » Dit Harry avant de rire avec Ron en se souvenant de la fois où la rousse avait fait des gâteaux aux chocolats qui étaient… franchement pas bon.

Il déposa toutes ses affaires dans le salon avec les autres bagages pour la rentrée. Il y avait tellement de paquets et de malles partout qu'on aurait pu croire que toute la famille déménageait.

« Les trois quart des valises sont à ma sœur, elle devient vraiment superficielle avec tout son maquillage » dit Ron en s'affalant sur la chaise de la cuisine. « Ca sent bon ses trucs ! » il se saisit d'un cookie avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent.

Harry était un peu amusé.

« Elle se maquille ta sœur maintenant ? »

« Ouaich » fit le roux la bouche pleine « Je crois qu'elle à envie de plaire à quelqu'un, mais je te jure que si je le trouve il va passer un sal quart d'heure » il replongea la main dans le plat pour reprendre un gâteau « C'est super bon ! Pour une fois qu'elle réussit à faire des trucs mangeables ! »

Harry se dit qu'il devait y avoir du Molly derrière tout ça puis il s'assit en face de Ron en goutant lui aussi un cookie. Ses papilles gustatives explosèrent. Il avait été privé de gâteaux et de bonbons pendant toutes les vacances, ou plutôt Dudley s'acharnait à tout manger en trente minutes pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas en avoir.

Des éclats de voix retentirent depuis la porte d'entrée et monsieur Weasley ainsi que Grayson entrèrent. Arthur avait les sourcils froncés et Molly était restée en retrait et se mordait les lèvres nerveusement.

« Mais comment vais-je faire pour me déplacer ? » Déclara la voix du père de Ron qui gesticulait dans tout les sens.

Grayson se posa contre la table de cuisine qui recula de quelques centimètres sous son poids. Il se retourna, attiré par l'odeur alléchante des biscuits et en prit un qu'il goba.

« C'est à vous de voir Monsieur Weasley. » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

« Combien achetez-vous tout ce que je vous ai montré dans le chalet ? »

« 95 gallions »

Et ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre.

« C'est tout ? » fit Arthur en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser.

Molly Weasley serra les poings et se pointa face à l'expert. Elle le pointait d'un doigt tremblant et son regard s'assombrit.

« C'est de l'escroquerie ! Il y a quand même la tondeuse magique qui vaut bien plus que ça à elle toute seule ! »

Harry et Ron regardait la scène sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Grayson reprit un cookie, faisant tomber des miettes à terre.

« On ne vous proposera pas un meilleur prix » il soutient le regard de la rousse pendant quelques secondes puis un sourire apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres. « A moins que vous me vendiez aussi la voiture… »

« C'est absolument hors de question ! » Hurla Arthur de toute sa voix.

Quoi ? Ce marchandard voulait la voiture magique des Weasley ? Harry resta bouche bée. Qui était cet homme pour leur parler de cette manière et de se croire au dessus des autres ? Harry donna un petit coup de pied dans la cheville de Ron pour le faire réagir mais il semblait que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires de ses parents, aussi injuste quelle soit.

Mavis mis ses main en avant en faisant reculer Mrs Weasley.

« Ecoutez, dans ce cas je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je suis un expert honnête et je n'arnaque pas les gens, je vous ai proposé mon meilleur prix et croyez-moi aucun autre experts ne vous auraient proposé une telle somme pour ça » rétorqua Mavis le plus honnêtement du monde.

Et Harry était sûr qu'il mentait aussi bien qu'il respirait.

L'homme reprit un cookie sous les regards assassins du roux et du brun (mais il avait l'air de ne même pas les voir), et prit le chemin de la sortit en remettant son chapeau sur le haut de son crâne.

Arthur mordait violement l'intérieur de ses joues puis d'un seul coup il partit à la poursuite de Mavis.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! » S'écria-t-il « Combien pour la voiture ? »

Mavis s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et Harry était presque sûr qu'un sourire machiavélique ornait son visage graisseux. Il avait envie de lui faire recracher tout les gâteaux qu'il avait avalés.

« Chéri… » Susurra Molly, consternée que son mari ose vendre sa voiture. Son bijou, son premier bébé pour leur échec financier.

« 250 gallions » Retentit la voix de l'homme.

Harry vit Molly se tendre et devenir rouge de rage, prête à se jeter sur l'escroc qui leur faisait face mais Arthur la bloqua avec son bras. Il avait fermé les yeux, conscient que 250 gallions pour une voiture moldu trafiquée était une pure arnaque mais il céda, ils avaient besoin de cet argent.

« Très bien » fit monsieur Weasley, capitulent.

Harry avait envie de crier, de protester, d'étrangler cette raflure de Mavis mais ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Ron se leva en emportant le plat de cookie (enfin ce qu'il en restait) et tira la manche d'Harry.

« Vient, on va dans ma chambre » dit-il tout bas.

Dans les escaliers Harry croisa Ginny qui lui sourit timidement en détournant légèrement le visage pour se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux rouge flamboyant. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir que la rouquine s'était maquillée comme une poupée. Du noir autour des yeux, du blush sur les joues, du rouge à lèvre léger, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de plume et ses mèches de devant étaient aussi bouclées que les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle était ravissante.

Ron ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se mit à jurer et à taper dans tout ce qu'il se trouvait. Il donna un coup de pied à un ours en peluche qui trainait à terre.

« Putain j'y crois pas ! » Ron fulminait « Quel chien ! »

« Ron calme toi, c'est fait maintenant on ne peut plus revenir en arrière » dit Harry en se penchant pour récupérer l'ourson en peluche malmené quelques secondes plus tôt « il faut l'accepter maintenant, je sais que c'est chiant »

Ron prit un grimoire posé sur son meuble et le balança contre le mur.

« Ron arrête ça ! Ca ne sert à rien ! » Lui ordonna Harry en serrant sans s'en rendre compte le nounours contre sa poitrine.

Le roux se pinça l'arrête du nez et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit.

« Je vais le plumer, je te le jure » fit-il en mettant un coussin sur son visage pour mordre dedans.

Harry posa gentiment la peluche dans le coin du lit et s'assit à coté de son ami.

« Vous êtes dans la merde à ce point ? »

Un œil dépassa de l'oreiller.

« A ce point ouais… » Répondit négligemment Ron. « J'en ai marre » il fit une pause puis reprit « En plus tout le monde est au courant de notre situation au ministère, et devine qui va nous faire chier cette année avec ça ? » il retira l'oreiller de son visage rouge de colère.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre et baissa la tête. En plus de se sentir coupable il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour rassurer son meilleur ami, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de rassurant à dire et partager la joie de la rentrée n'était apparemment pas le bienvenue aujourd'hui.

Il compatit.

Des petits coups retentirent contre la porte et Harry se leva pour la déverrouiller. Il fit face à Molly qui avait les yeux légèrement rougis mais elle restait souriante, comme toujours.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Harry si tu veux on peut aller faire tes cheveux ».

Il entendit Ron soupirer énergiquement avant de se lever et de sortir.

…

Il se regardait dans le miroir de l'étroite salle de bain, il ne pouvait pas s'admirer il ne se trouvait pas assez beau pour faire ça, mais se regarder il en était capable. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et moins en bataille et il devait bien l'avouer, Madame Weasley avait fait du bon boulot.

Il l'avait aidé à balayer les touffes de cheveux qui avaient volé un peu partout. Au début elle avait voulu lui couper les cheveux à l'extérieur mas le temps avait tourné et des gouttes de pluies étaient tombées sur le bout de leur nez alors ils avaient fait ça dans le salon.

Ginny était restée dans la cuisine en jetant un œil curieux de temps en temps dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir Harry. Et Ron avait voulu essayer de lui couper les tifs mais Molly n'avait pas céder à son chantage. Harry lui en était reconnaissant il ne savait pas avec quelle tête il aurait finit si son meilleure ami avait touché à un poil de son cuir chevelu. Il était sûr qu'ils auraient dû tout raser après.

Puis les jumeaux étaient revenus de leur 'escapade' (Harry n'avait pas réussit à savoir de quelle 'escapade' il s'agissait, mais Fred avait le visage un peu noircit et les cheveux dressés sur la tête, ce qui laissa libre court à son imagination) ils avaient salué Harry en une fraction de seconde et avaient disparu dans leur chambre au cinquième étage sous le regard suspicieux de leur mère.

Il retira ses lunettes pour mieux observer ses yeux. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, c'est ce qu'on lui répétait tout le temps, sans cesse, depuis toujours. Alors il aimait ses yeux, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimerait garder intact. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa maman qui ne le quitterait jamais. Mais son nez et sa bouche venaient sans contestation de son père.

Une tâche rougeâtre apparut à ses cotés et il remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Harry était surpris.

La petite rousse rougit et baissa honteusement la tête comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ce simple geste fit rougir Harry aussi.

« Je… suis désolée pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure » elle releva un peu le menton mais pas assez pour croiser leurs regards « avec Monsieur Grayson… » Fit-elle gênée.

Il l'a regarda un instant interdit avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de tes parents. Je m'en fiche que vous ayez des problèmes d'argent si c'est ce que tu demandais. » Il se racla la gorge sentant que la conversation n'était pas très saine pour eux deux « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne parlerais plus à Ron… ou à toi » il ne savait pas si ça avait rassuré la jeune fille mais elle parut se détendre.

Un timide sourire fit son apparition.

« D'accord Harry » puis elle se tourna pour sortir mais avant de refermer la porte elle plongea son regard dans le sien. « Au fait, ils étaient bon mes cookies ? » une rougeur non dissimulée prit place sur ses joues un peu rondes.

« Ils étaient délicieux Ginny, vraiment. » répondit sincèrement Harry

Puis elle ferma la porte sans un bruit

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la désagréable impression que Ginny essayait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu rougir et il connaissait bien son immense fanatisme envers lui mais ce qu'il venait de se passer était différent. Elle venait de flirter avec lui ? Ou bien il rêvait ?

Après tout, la sœur de Ron était plutôt mignonne et gentille, il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Oui mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement. La rousse aurait pu avoir toutes les qualités du monde Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait juste pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

Savoir qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu le grisait fortement. Et ça n'avait pas changé, il voyait bien que Ginny croyait l'aimer parce qu'il était Harry, juste Harry mais c'était faux, elle l'aimait parce qu'il était Harry Potter, le grand, le survivant. Et il pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres (sans compter qu'elle faisait partit de son fan club mais il n'était pas sensé être au courant, merci Colin).

Colin… Le pauvre. Il n'avait jamais le temps quand il voulait prendre une photo de lui pour le fan club. Même quand il avait le temps il n'en avait pas pour Colin. Poser pour des photos était quelque chose qu'il détestait, il n'aimait pas se voir surtout depuis que Malfoy avait affiché un poster de lui en plein milieu des couloirs en train de se déshabiller dans les vestiaires des garçons. Il y avait écrit en dessous « Potter le gigolo ». Beaucoup de gens avait ri mais pas lui. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait pété le nez de Malfoy (d'ailleurs l'autre avait tellement saigné qu'il en avait reçut plein sur son pull et avait dû en racheter un). Il n'avait jamais su si c'était Malfoy qui l'avait photographié ou si c'était Colin qui lui avait revendu (sous une menace de mort évidement, Colin n'aurait jamais vendu une photo où Harry se déshabillait).

Enfin… Il espérait que cette année allait être moins sanguinaire que la précédente.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Fred et George, un immense sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Sa sentait le roussit pour lui ça.

Les jumeaux l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et s'enfermèrent avec lui à nouveau dans la salle d'eau qui semblait encore plus petite maintenant.

« Harry, il faut absolument que tu nous… » Commença Fred.

« …Aide, on à inventé un sort super génial qui… » Continua Gorge.

« … Qui sert à savoir qui te regarde le plus en une journée » fini Fred.

Harry les regarda de travers tout en se défaisant de leur emprise.

« Du calme vous deux, j'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord. » Rétorqua Harry.

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et surtout depuis que Ron était son meilleur ami, les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient pris comme testeur de sorts et de potions. Il se souvenait d'une fois particulièrement où il avait bu une potion d'attirance charnelle. La moitié des filles de Poudlard lui avait couru après pour seul but de le déshabiller et de… enfin bref. Bizarrement Colin ne faisait pas partit du troupeau mais encore plus étrange Cédric Diggory oui. Harry en avait encore des frissons. Il se souvenait très bien qu'il était resté enfermé deux jours dans les dortoirs.

« Aller Harry on te promet que personne ne te sautera dessus » dit l'un des jumeaux.

« En plus tu vas savoir qui te mate toute la journée ! » fit l'autre.

Pas besoin de savoir, elle est rousse avec des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et elle habite ici, pensa Harry.

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir » les coupa t-il « En plus j'ai pas envie que la pauvre fille devienne toute bleu ou toute rose »

Fred et George sourirent encore plus, et c'était très effrayant.

« Justement ! » Fit George « La personne n'auras aucune idée que tu sauras qu'elle te regarde ! »

« On y a pensé » continua Fred « et personne d'autre ne saura que cette personne te regarde, tu seras le seul… »

« … à le savoir ! » firent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry resta septique, il n'avait pas envie que ça dégénère une nouvelle fois. Il savait que les jumeaux ne lui feraient jamais boire de potions sans être sûr qu'elles ne soient pas dangereuses, ou de sorts sans avoir testé les effets secondaires. Mais au fond de lui Harry ne voulait pas être déçut en découvrant que c'était Ginny qui le regardait le plus souvent, il avait envie de nouveauté.

« Comment le saurais-je ? » demanda t-il aux deux frères.

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire et en voyant ça Harry roula des yeux. Il était trop gentil et trop serviable.

« Le sort va enregistrer tout les regards que tu reçois en une journée et… »

« … à la fin de celle-ci le nom de la personne va s'inscrire sur… »

« … le papier magique qu'on a enchainé avec le sort. N'est ce pas génial ? »

Il se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

« C'est un peu une atteinte aux pensées intimes de l'individu non ? Si elle veut que ça reste un secret c'est mal de le savoir, beaucoup de gens pourraient se moquer des autres s'ils utilisaient ce sort » expliqua Harry en essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

« Peut-être » reprit Fred « Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Pas vrai George ? » S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

Harry soupira désespéré.

Il reçut une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

« Merci Harry t'es le meilleur ! » firent-ils à l'unisson avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ?

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

Est-ce que la rentrée d'Harry va ben se passer ? Va-t-il prendre la potion des jumeaux Weasley ?

Alors je sais, il n'y a pas encore de Draco mais il fera une petite apparition dans le prochain chapitre ! (de toute façon tout le monde sait qu'ils finiront ensemble huhu').

Une review pour un Draco en tenue de lapin dansant sur de la musique pop ! huhu'


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** La vie d'un sorcier

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je veux m'adresser à toutes celles qui sont choquées de voir certains mots… Ce ne sont que des mots ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas à l'abri de ce genre de personnes donc si vous recherchez des fictions sans vulgarités ou de scènes de sexes très détaillées, vous pouvez quitter cette page.

**Résumé:** Harry commence sa cinquième année qui ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre les problèmes d'argent des Weasley, les tromperies et les pépins de la vie, voilà que Draco Malfoy est la personne qui le regarde le plus en une journée. Le rendre jaloux lui donnera peut-être la réponse à ses questions.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme de un post toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines :)

**Merci **à toutes celles qui laisseront des reviews ! Moteur n°1 pour qu'un auteur continu à poster sans penser qu'il poste dans le vide !

.

.

.

**« Lucas Rhutel »**

.

.

.

Harry avait croisé les doigts une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que la rentrée se passe normalement, ce qui malheureusement n'avait pas été le cas l'année précédente.

Il espérait être tranquille à tout ce qui touchait à Voldemort, chaque année et à chaque première nuit à Poudlard il avait droit au fameux cauchemar avec ses parents. Il se voyait en bébé, dans son petit lit à rebords, debout et ses deux petites mains potelées accrochées aux barreaux, ses yeux grands ouverts, il observait la scène. Sa mère était debout, face à une ombre noire maléfique.

Harry avait toujours une boule au ventre quand il se réveillait car à chaque fois son cauchemar se terminait sur l'Avada Kedavra que sa mère avait reçut. Elle était tombée au sol avec lui compressé contre sa poitrine inerte.

Il secoua la tête et chassa ses idées noires.

A droite son réveil indiquait 6h. Il n'était sensé se lever que dans une heure et Ron ronflait encore comme un marteau piqueur. Il s'avait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas alors il se mit à penser aux cours qu'il suivrait cette année.

Il avait reçut les papiers de la réinscription dès le début des vacances mais l'oncle Vernon l'avait directement jeté à la poubelle. Harry avait du aller la rechercher et avait du vider le sac putride et collant pour retrouver sa si précieuse lettre. D'ailleurs Dudley s'était bien moqué de lui pendant qu'il retirait les morceaux de pelure de banane collés à la feuille.

Il en avait bavé pour rendre le papier lisible mais le principal c'était qu'il l'avait retrouvé non ?

Ron grogna à ses côtés en se retournant sur le ventre faisant bouger le matelas.

Harry avait du dormir dans le même lit que Ron. A vrai dire son meilleur ami avait eu soudain la flemme d'installer son sommier et lui avait proposé son lit qui était assez grand pour les accueillir tout les deux. Tout les deux, sauf que Ron prenait la place d'un éléphant et Harry était sur le bord, une jambe dans le vide et son bras le retenait au matelas pour l'empêcher de tomber. Et il ne valait mieux pas penser que la pièce dépassait à peine les 15 degrés car la couverture avait disparue soudainement l'ors d'un retournage de Ron dans le lit.

Il n'osait même pas lui tapoter l'épaule pour récupérer un petit morceau car Ron pouvait être assez violent quand il était dans un demi-sommeil éveillé.

Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait si près du roux. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit il s'était réveillé car quelque chose était collé contre son dos et ses fesses et ce quelque chose c'était Ron. C'était bizarre mais il devait avouer que le contact l'avait rassuré surtout que dehors il pleuvait à torrent et que le vent faisait un sifflement désagréable qui lui hérissait tout les poils du dos.

…

Le réveil avait finalement sonné et Harry et Ron étaient descendus à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la cuisine pour déjeuner les délicieuses crêpes fourrées au chocolat de Molly Weasley. Il s'était goinfré.

Ginny était timidement arrivée dans la cuisine les pieds dans ses pantoufles en forme de lapins roses. Harry l'avait brièvement regardé pour ne pas que la jeune fille croit qu'il puisse y avoir un espoir. Cette année il avait décidé d'être honnête avec ses sentiments et envers les autres, il n'était plus question de sourire timidement pour faire plaisir alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Ginny ferait évidement partie de ses personnes avec qui il n'avait pas jouer franc jeu dès le départ. C'était un peu de sa faute après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment repoussé Ginny parce qu'elle était la seule de son frère, et que son frère état son meilleur ami, tout simplement.

« Allez dépêchez-vous de manger ! On y va dans cinq minutes ! » Glapissait déjà la mère de famille. « On passe par la cheminette et il y a un quart d'heure de route jusqu'à la gare » elle frappa dans ses mains et offrit un énorme sourire à Harry qui baillait à moitié.

Ha oui, cette année ils iraient à pieds à la gare et non plus en voiture volante puisqu'elle n'était plus là. Harry jeta un œil par la petite fenêtre rectangulaire et, ne voyant pas la voiture, baissa la tête sur son verre de lait.

Il était encore dans son pyjama à rayures, troué par endroit grâce à Dudley et ses ciseaux, alors que les jumeaux et Ginny étaient déjà habillés, coiffés et prêt à embarquer leurs valises.

Il quitta la table pour aller s'habiller en quatrième vitesse pendant qu'Athur préparait la poudre de cheminette. Quand il descendit il ne restait plus que lui et Ron qui l'attendait avec quatre valises en mains, Harry haussa un sourcil en désignant les trois valises rouges.

« Ginny n'a pas su tout prendre, je préférais quand elle était moins féminine » Soupira Ron de lassitude.

« Ca lui va bien aussi d'être comme ça » dit-il en prenant la cage de sa chouette délicatement et en jetant le chaudron sur son épaule.

« Elle m'a piqué des paires de chaussettes pour les mettre dans son soutien à gorge ! » Ricana le roux « Elle à complètement perdue la tête ! »

Harry ricana, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer la rousse en train de voler les chaussettes de son frère.

« T'inquiète je t'en prêterais ! » Fit-il avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et de disparaitre derrière un écran de poussière.

Il rejoignit la famille au complet devant un magasin chinois qui vendait des poissons volants et où étaient agglutinés contre la vitrine une vingtaine de gosses venus admirer les bestioles. Puis deux chevelures rousses se frayèrent un chemin entre les gosses.

« Fred ! George ! C'est hors de question ! » Cria Molly d'un ton sévère.

« Mais maman ! Ils n'en vendent même pas à Pré-au-lard ! » Rétorqua l'un des deux mais Harry ne saurait dire lequel.

« Le train part dans dix minutes, si vous le ratez vous irez à Poudlard à pied ! » Ses joues étaient devenues rouges et elle tourna les talons en se dirigeant vers la gare à pas rapide.

Ginny peinait à tirer ses trois énormes valises et Harry lui en pris une pour l'aider.

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la gare. La foule se faisait plus dense et Harry s'était plusieurs fois accroché le chaudron dans les vêtements amples de certains passants. Il détestait ça, quand il y avait trop de monde, c'était mauvais pour son moral puisque son espace vital était bafoué.

Ils se mirent à courir quand ils entendirent les cheminées crachées et les contrôleurs siffler.

« Attendez, ne fermez pas les portes ! » Cria Arthur Weasley à un contrôleur chargé de sceller les compartiments.

« Dépêchez-vous les portes doivent être fermées dans trente secondes. » Répondit l'homme en uniforme noir.

Fred et George les dépassèrent comme des fusées et s'engouffrèrent dans le wagon en ricanant.

Et ce fut un défilé de têtes rousses qui entrèrent dans le train à toute allure pendant que Molly comptait le nombre de ses enfants sur ses doigts qui étaient passé devait elle, histoire d'être sûr. Ginny entra la dernière, complètement essoufflée et l'énorme porte en glissière se referma brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le train trembla, des coups de sifflet retentirent, la vapeur se mit à sortir des cheminées et il y eu des bruits de grincement abominable.

Le train avançait, il quittait lentement la gare de King Cross. Harry n'eut pas le plaisir cette fois de faire signe aux parents de Ron à travers la fenêtre.

Et Ron se laissa choir à même le sol.

« J'suis mort » dit-il en s'essuyant le front « on a eu du bol » il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Et si on cherchait un compartiment ? » Suggéra la plus jeune en se regardant dans un miroir de poche.

Harry jeta un œil dans le couloir mais c'était impossible d'y voir plus loin que quelques mètres. C'était bondé. Un attroupement d'élèves étaient debout contre les murs en train de discuter joyeusement, ravis d'avoir retrouvé les copains copines de l'année d'avant.

« Il y a des compartiments de libre ici ? » demanda Harry à une petite blonde un peu grosse.

« Non, je crois qu'on va devoir passer tout le voyage ici » répondit-elle en souriant faisant ressortir ses pommettes.

Il soupira et fit non de la tête vers Ginny qui soupira à son tour, suivit par Ron.

« C'est pas croyable ça ! Ils ne sont même pas foutu de nous faire voyager correctement ! » Hurla un élève perdu dans la pagaille.

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir le râleur et son cœur rata un battement.

L'élève qui avait crié était un jeune, sûrement des nouveaux élèves, il était châtain avec une coupe éméchée et il lui semblait qu'il lui était vraiment très familier.

Il donna un coup de pied à Ron.

« Ron regarde, on dirait Malfoy » dit-il en désignant le garçon du menton « Merde c'est lui ! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« T'es sûr ? Il n'était pas blond ce con ? »

Les jumeaux et Ginny se penchèrent pour regarder aussi jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille, qui avait du écouter leur conversation, se tourna vers eux le nez en l'air.

« C'est Lucas Rhutel, un nouveau apparemment. Il paraît qu'il vient d'un grande famille Irlandaise » dit-elle tout en remettant d'un coup de tête quelques mèches en arrière.

Harry reposa son regard sur le jeune homme, intrigué. De loin il aurait vraiment cru que c'était… mais non. Et heureusement. Il le vit trébucher sur un sac qui trainait au milieu de tous les autres sacs et valises mais fut rattraper par un préfet en chef de Serdaigle.

Sauf que contrairement à ses attentes, au lieu d'entendre des remerciements Harry du se boucher les oreilles d'horreur.

« Couillons, bâtard tu me touches pas ! Dégage ou je te pète la gueule ! » Fit gentiment remarquer le châtain au Serdaigle qui venait de lui éviter un plat ventre dans les bagages.

« Nom d'un chien ! C'est quoi ce gars ? » Murmura Ron, fixer sur le garçon au langage très familier.

« Il est encore plus vulgaire que Dryl Madison ! » fit judicieusement remarquer Ginny.

Dryl Madison avait étudié une année à Poudlard en attendant que sa candidature soit retenue pour Dumstrang, l'école des garçons. Il avait atterrit à Gryffondor, personne ne sut pourquoi d'ailleurs parce que le garçon était doté d'un vocabulaire s'étalant de « bite » à « pute ». Heureusement pour tous les élèves, même si Dryl était au fond un gentil garçon, il avait été accepté à Dumstrang.

« Tu crois qu'il entre en quelle année ? » Questionne Ron.

Harry le détailla de la tête au pied. Lucas Rhutel portait un sweat noir à capuche avec une poche ventrale où ses mains étaient réfugiées, d'ailleurs son haut jurait atrocement avec son pantalon d'uniforme noir. Il ne semblait pas sympathique à première vu et Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'en approcher.

La jeune fille brune qui était intervenue entortillait nerveusement une de ses mèches autour de son index, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le nouveau et, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, son regard devenait inssistant.

Harry l'a dévisagea, il ne l'avait jamais vu non plus mais elle devait avoir deux ans de moins que lui et il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux personnes qui n'étaient pas de son année (Fred et George étant des exceptions à la règle évidement).

Lucas s'adossa contre la vitre d'un compartiment (occupé et complet) et se mit à toiser toutes les personnes du couloir qui osaient ne serait-ce faire un seul bruit. D'ailleurs celui qui osa tousser reçut un Avada Kedavra imaginaire.

Il mettrait sa main à couper que « l'Irlandais » se retrouverait à Serpentard.

.

.

Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de train avant d'arriver en gare. La plupart des élèves commençaient à s'agiter en regardant l'heure, certains même poussaient les autres pour se mettre le plus proche de la porte pour sortir les premiers et Harry fut écrasé contre Ron.

Fred se pencha vers Harry et son petit frère.

« Hé, regardez ce que j'ai ramené » Dit-il tout en sortant un petit sachet rempli d'eau de sa poche.

« Un poisson volant ! Maman va te tuer si elle le sait ! » Dit Ginny en plissant des yeux.

Fred lui rendit un sourire radieux et lui tapota le bout du nez.

« Oui mais elle ne le saura pas n'est ce pas ? »

La rousse se renfrogna et détourna le regard.

Ron semblait hypnotisé par le poisson qui tournait en rond dans son sachet plastique.

« C'est pour ça que vous courriez comme des fous ! » Fit Harry en remarquant que le poisson tournait ses grands yeux globuleux vers celui qui parlait.

Les élèves ramassaient leurs sacs et leur valise prêt à se jeter au dehors du train. Le compartiment où ils étaient vibra violemment avant que le bruit strident des énormes roues qui freinent leur parvienne aux oreilles. La fumée des cheminées redescendait et il était impossible de voir à travers les vitres, déjà ceux qui pouvaient avoir des fenêtres étaient ceux qui avaient pu avoir un compartiment.

Harry soupira, ça leur apprendra à toujours être en retard.

L'énorme tas de ferraille se stoppa dans les banlieues de Pré-Au-Lard et les énormes portes coulissèrent laissant passer les premiers rayons de lumière, les premiers rayons de Pré-au-lard ! Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte à quel point il avait l'air étrange avec son sourire de benêt lui arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ses paquetages en main, il s'apprêtait à avancer avec les élèves devant lui (ou piétiner) quand il se fit écrabouillé contre Ron et marcher sur les pieds.

« Laissez-moi passer bande de décérébré ! » Hurla le garçon de tout à l'heure tout en écrasant sa main dans le visage d'une fille pour la faire reculer.

La plupart des élèves n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir qu'ils se faisaient bousculer par le nouveau.

Harry se ressaisit immédiatement et se redressa, laissant Ron respirer de nouveau et il pointa du doigt l'Irlandais qui venait de balancer son sac de sport dans le ventre d'un Poufsouffle.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? » lança Harry en fronçant bien les sourcils, il savait qu'il avait l'air menaçant comme ça.

Le châtain bloqua immédiatement dans son élan et tourna lentement la tête, une veine apparente sur son front, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées. Finalement Il n'aurait peut-être pas du ouvrir la bouche.

Il avait les yeux verts, comme lui. De grands yeux verts pétillants de fureur se dit Harry en abaissant lentement son doigt encore pointé vers l'autre. Personne n'avait eu les yeux aussi verts que les siens, c'était impossible! Ses yeux verts émeraude il les tenait de sa mère, ils étaient uniques ! Alors pourquoi ce garçon avait les mêmes ? Ses poils se redressèrent jusqu'à son échine et une boule de mal être se tapis au fond de sa gorge.

Rhutel, ayant bien fait attention d'attirer tout les regards du compartiment sur lui se mit à sourire comme un dément. Il fixait Harry comme s'il allait se jeter dessus et le tuer avec ses dents.

L'échange meurtrier dura quelques secondes avant que le nouveau pointe son index et son majeur sur Harry puis les ramena à ses yeux, geste signifiant qu'il avait bien retenu à quoi ressemblait le survivant et qu'il n'en resterait pas là, puis il se tourna et sortit du wagon laissant un silence remarquable derrière lui.

« Quel bouffon » Murmura Ginny en fusillant du regard le dos de l'élève qui s'éloignait sur le perron.

.

.

L'euphorie avait tout de même gagné tous les élèves avant qu'ils embarquent dans les radeaux pour rejoindre Poudlard en retrouvant leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus pendant les vacances.

Harry eu le plaisir de retrouver Neville qui avait enfin pris un bocal où ranger Trevor et l'avait pris dans ses bras, guider par une pulsion soudaine de grande joie, mais peut-être aussi pour se rassurer après l'altercation psychologiquement violente qu'il avait eu avec le nouveau.

Luna, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, leur avait fait un petit signe discret de la main assise sur un rocher près du grand lac. Ses chaussures étaient à coté d'elle et le bout de ses orteils pataugeaient dans l'eau.

Cependant les yeux d'Harry avaient beau éplucher tout le paysage il manquait quelqu'un de très important. Ron aussi tournait la tête dans tous les sens cherchant, analysant précautionneusement chaque visage un peu cachés par la nuit tombante.

Puis c'est Neville, qui en rattrapant Trevor qui se tortillait dans tout les sens pour aller dans l'eau, leur dit :

« J'ai entendu les filles du dortoir d'Hermione dire qu'elle arriverait demain, apparemment elle ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui » il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

Ron écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche et Harry l'imita, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de quoi ils devaient avoir l'air.

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle nous aurait prévenus non ? » Demanda Ron, l'inquiétude reflétant sur son visage.

Neville haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je pensais pouvoir trouver la réponse avec vous justement, c'est bizarre » fit-il.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais quand même, elle ne nous a rien caché… » Fit tristement Ron.

Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait reçut une lettre d'Hermione pendant les vacances, elle disait qu'elle était partie en Turquie avec ses parents et des amis de ses parents et qu'elle ne supportait pas leur fille qui passait plus de temps à se maquiller et à draguer qu'à aider à ranger l'appartement qu'ils louaient. Son écriture était droite et appuyée comme toujours, elle montrait l'assurance de la jeune fille. Si jamais il y avait eu un problème il l'aurait remarqué tout de suite rien qu'à sa façon de s'exprimer.

Ses pensées l'envahissaient pendant que Ron et Neville extrapolaient sur tel ou tel scénario impossible qui avait pu arriver à leur meilleure amie.

Puis soudain son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde très claire. Sa gorge se serra. Il pressentait que cette année serait encore plus mouvementé que les autres étant donné qu'il avait réussi à se faire un nouvel ennemi alors que le premier jour n'avait même pas commencé.

Même de loin Malfoy avait l'air menaçant. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Grabbe lui emboitaient le pas comme des fideles destriers et Pansy Parkison était pratiquement pendu à son bras et sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de bouger à toute vitesse malgré le regard médusé de son 'ami'. Est-ce que les Serpentards pouvaient vraiment entretenir des relations amicales ou y avait-il toujours au moins une contrepartie attendue derrière ?

Soudain Malfoy se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ou plutôt Harry reçut de plein fouet deux icebergs dans la tête. Comme d'habitude, et ce depuis quatre ans, ils se toisèrent du regard. C'était la routine mais Harry se demandait qu'elles genres de conneries ce petit snob allait encore inventer pour l'emmerder.

C'est en plein échange de sorts mortels lancés par le seul pouvoir de leur iris qu'ils furent, pour la première fois, coupés.

Lucas Rhutel venait de réapparaitre dans son champs de vision et une image d'apocalypse lui fit face : Malfoy et Rhutel. Malfoy et Rhutel s'échangeant des regards calculateurs, Rhutel engageant la conversation à Malfoy, Malfoy le dévisageant.

Harry avait repris la parole entre Ron et Neville qui étaient en train d'élaborer une stratégie pour enlever Hermione de chez ses parents moldus car ceux-ci l'a séquestrait peut-être dans sa chambre. Il essaya de reprendre le fil tout en gardant un œil suspicieux vers ses deux ennemis.

Il fut surpris de voir que Malfoy répondait à Lucas, apparemment, sans insultes. Leur conversation semblait aller de bon train et intéressante jusqu'au moment où les deux jeunes hommes (et Parkinson) penchèrent la tête pour lancer des regards amusés à Harry. Harry serra les poings, il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui. Il avait raison de ne pas s'attendre à une année tranquille, avec les deux pires connards de Poudlard réunit, il allait juste carrément morfler.

Il se rappela le geste plus qu'équivoque qu'avait eu Rhutel à son égard tout à l'heure dans le train.

Harry ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait eu l'impression, juste quelques secondes, de s'être retrouvé devant un ennemi bien plus puissant et bien plus dangereux que Voldemort.

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

Dans quelle maison ira Lucas ? Draco va-t-il être de mèche avec lui pour faire baver Harry ? Où est Hermione ?

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je n'avais pas d'inspiration.

Héhé ! À la semaine prochaine !

Lovekisshu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** La vie d'un sorcier

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ce texte dans son ensemble pourrait choquer parfois pour la vulgarité des mots ou des scènes sexuelles détaillées. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genres de choses, clic droit en haut à gauche de votre écran.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Bonjour à toutes celles qui continuent de me suivre ! Voici le chapitre 4 de la vie d'un sorcier qui n'a malheureusement pas pu être posté avant à cause d'un manque de temps considérable.

**Merci **à toutes celles qui laisseront des reviews ! Moteur n°1 pour qu'un auteur continu à poster sans penser qu'il poste dans le vide !

**Réponse aux review anonymes : **

_Guest_ : Mais de rien le plasir est pour moi et puis pour vous ! :)

Un grand merci à _Cat240, Serdra, Brigitte26_ (qui me suit sur beaucoup de mes fictions, merci !), _Ninours, Lady lisa-chan_ (pour sa Big Review huhu') et _Wilohese _!

.

.

.

**« La cérémonie de répartition »**

.

.

.

Cela faisait bien vingt cinq minutes qu'Harry trépignait sur le banc de la grande salle, assis à coté de Ron et Dean et Neville face à lui. Les premières années et les nouveaux élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés avec les professeurs les accompagnants. D'ailleurs en regardant à la table des professeurs il de rendit compte que Rogue avait été sélectionné cette année pour encadrer les nouveaux arrivants dans le château, il plaignait sérieusement les pauvres élèves qui tomberaient sur lui.

La table des Serdaigles était particulièrement silencieuse, ceux-ci ayant préféré s'adonner à la lecture plutôt qu'aux commérages inutiles. Harry avait beau réfléchir dans tous les sens il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais les comprendre.

Les Poufssouffles finiraient par être à cours de salive à force de balbutier. Les filles s'étaient regroupées pour discuter avec effervescence de leur deux mois de vacances. Harry les enviait parfois, lui il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter comment son cousin Dudley l'avait enfermé dans les toilettes pendant trois heures.

Il soupira bruyamment, le menton écrasé dans sa paume. A coté de lui Ron s'activait à découper les journaux en petits morceaux et à les cacher dans la capuche de la robe de son voisin.

Harry n'osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil à la table qui se trouvait tout au bout, une table aux couleurs vertes qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. L'année dernière les serpentards étaient juste derrière eux. Mais comme chaque année Dumbledore avait décidé que les tables allaient toutes être décalées. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, pensa Harry en voyant que certains verts et argents s'amusaient déjà à effrayer des élèves des autres tablées.

Le brouhaha incessant de la salle lui faisait vibrer les tympans.

Puis soudain, des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir comme un écho et toutes les tables se turent. Au même moment la grande porte gravée s'ouvrit sur le professeur Mcgonagale. Derrière elle se profilait une ribambelle d'élèves en effervescence, les nouveaux élèves que Poudlard accueillait. Il y avait beaucoup de premières années, si on faisait le compte scrupuleusement il devait bien y en avoir une centaine.

Harry soupira, la cérémonie de répartition allait être longue, très longue.

Puis mêlé à la cohue des plus jeunes qui marchaient en zigzaguant en s'émerveillant sur chaque détails de la salle (et particulièrement le plafond), il y avait des élèves plus grands, vêtus de leur robe de sorcier, la faisant tourbillonner derrière eux. Il y avait une rousse, c'était rare si ont décomptait la famille Weasley, un grand plutôt baraqué, une petite blonde… Dans les nouveaux Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lucas Rhutel qui affichait une mine hautaine. Ses yeux verts scrutaient la salle comme s'ils étaient avides de tout connaître par cœur dès le premier jour, puis son regard s'arrêta net alors qu'un sourire à peine visible se dessinait sur la commissure de ses lèvres pleines.

Harry pourtant, le remarqua et ne fut pas surpris de voir que la personne qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Irlandais était Malfoy qui, assit entre Grabbe et Goyle, avait posé son menton nonchalamment contre la paume de sa main et suivait du regard le châtain sans retenue.

Harry hésitait entre être dégouté ayant l'impression d'assister à un flirt ou s'inquiété du fait que son pire ennemi semblait vouloir bien s'entendre avec ce garçon qui lui donnait la chaire de poule. Le pire étaient ses yeux verts, plus verts que de l'herbe fraîche ayant été nourrit copieusement par le soleil. Plus verts que la mousse qui flottait au bord du Lac. Plus verts que les petits poids transgéniques que faisait sa tante au diner du dimanche soir. En bref, bien plus verts que les siens. Bien plus beaux et bien plus profonds.

Bien plus effrayants.

Mcgonagale s'arrêta devant la première estrade où était posée une simple chaise sur laquelle reposait le Choixpeau magique. Elle fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore qui, de ses petits yeux enveloppés de rides, lissait sa barbe d'un geste irréprochable.

Harry adorait le moment où Dumbledore faisait son petit discours aux premières années, il aimait surtout regarder les yeux pétillants des nouveaux élèves, où alors les voir mort de trouille en essayant de se cacher derrière un autre, ça lui rappelait lui, quand il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cette école.

Ron à ses coté semblait s'affaisser de plus en plus dans sa chaise.

« Non mais t'as vu combien ils sont ? On ne va pas manger avant vingt et une heure si ça continu ! » Maugréât le roux.

Harry soupira, il était d'accord avec lui.

Puis Dmbledore se leva de son trône faisant taire les dernières pipelettes, il pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves ! Nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous bien que cette année vous soyez très nombreux ! » Il se racla la gorge « Je suis le professeur Dumbledore » à l'entente de son nom il y eu quelques soupirs d'admirations provenant de la masse des nouveaux élèves « Je suis le directeur de Poudlard et je m'occuperais de toute votre scolarité, il est bien entendu que Poudlard est une prestigieuse école et pour cela je me dois de vous rappelez les règles de l'enceinte du château. »

Un miaulement audible venant de l'entrée attira tous les regards. Rusard, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés, lorgnait de ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leur orbites le groupe d'élèves en face de lui. Il savait que plusieurs d'entre eux déjà avaient des frissons rien qu'en le regardant.

Le directeur attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui en toussant légèrement.

« Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après vingt deux heures, quiconque sera surprit dans les couloirs à ces heures verra des points retirés à sa maison, mais je pense que le professeur Mcgonagale vous a déjà expliqué tout cela » fit-il avec un petit sourire bienfaisant.

La dite professeur releva fièrement le menton suite à son nom.

« Il est formellement interdit d'entrer dans la forêt. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. » Dit-il de sa voix grave et menaçante.

Harry, qui pourtant adorait regarder son professeur faire son discours de début d'année, était complètement absorbé par un autre spectacle tout aussi divertissant, cependant plus déroutant malgré une boule d'angoisse qui venait de se loger dans son estomac.

Du bout de la salle Malfoy n'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard Rhutel qui faisait de même. Harry se demanda même s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler par télépathie tellement leurs gestes le déconcertait.

Il ne voyait Rhutel que de dos mais il pouvait facilement comprendre que celui-ci fixait Malfoy également. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Ron qui avait la bouche déformée à force de glisser contre sa main sur laquelle il était en train de s'endormir.

« Mh quoi ? »

« Regarde Malfoy et le nouveau »

Ron se tortilla un peu puis observa la scène. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un même coup alors que ses lèvres formaient une moue de dégoût.

« C'est moi où ils se matent ? » fit Ron en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

Soudain, Dean qui s'était placé à coté d'Harry se pencha vers eux.

« Ils se bouffent du regard tu veux dire ! » intervient-il avec un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires.

« Beuh… Dès le premier jour mes yeux ne sont pas épargnés » ajouta Ron en posant son front contre la table.

Neville, en face d'eux, se retourna, sa peau blanchit plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et il se remit à sa position initiale.

« Je sais pas vous mais moi, Malfoy, il me fait encore plus peur quand il fixe quelqu'un en souriant, il prépare un mauvais coup » chuchota Neville.

Ron, Neville et Dean se mirent à comploter sur une hypothèse complètement loufoque qu'Harry écouta à moitié. Il fixait Malfoy (qui fixait Rhutel qui fixait Malfoy…), intrigué, dérangé par cette attitude qu'il n'avait jamais vu (ou alors il n'avait jamais fait attention) mais au fond de lui il ressentit une gène, quelque chose le dérangeait, il n'aimait pas.

Soudain le regard du blond dévia et tomba sur celui d'Harry qui sursauta, rougit sachant qu'il venait d'être prit en flagrant délit (d'ailleurs il se sentit stupide de rougir alors qu'il avait tous les droits de trouver que les deux garçons étaient suspicieux) puis il baissa la tête quand Malfoy perdit son sourire, venant de comprendre que des élèves (et plus particulièrement Potter) l'avaient surpris en plein échange oculaire.

« Bien ! » fit Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains (réveillant la moitié des élèves avachis sur la table) « Nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie de répartition ! » il remit ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le haut de son nez et se rassit.

Mcgonagal avança jusqu'à la chaise. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un parchemin qui se déroula jusqu'à ses pieds.

Elle prit le Choixpeau d'une main gracile et s'éclaira la gorge en tenant le parchemin noir d'encre au niveau des ses iris marrons.

« Bien, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique » cingla sa voix autoritaire. « Aboussa Marie, première année » elle quitta le parchemin des yeux pour chercher l'élève en question.

Une petite brune aux boucles abondantes tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, avança en rougissant. Tous les regards de la salle braqués sur elle, et elle en était consciente : ses mains tremblaient à cause du trac.

Elle s'assit en évitant soigneusement de regarder la salle mais plutôt ses sandales noires. Le choixpeau fut à peine posé sur sa tête qu'il remua :

« Poufsouffle ! » retentit la voix du Choixpeau magique.

La grande table concernée applaudit joyeusement Marie qui rougit de plus belle. Les Serpentards, eux, affichaient des mines plutôt dégoutés et moqueuses. Poufsouffle, la maison poubelle. Même Harry n'était pas tout à fait contre cet état de fait.

Quand tout se calma, la directrice de Griffondor reprit :

« Ayala Hector, première année »

Un garçon joufflue, aux cheveux longs un peu désordonnés s'avança craintivement et s'assit, attendant la sentence.

« Serdaigle ! » Beugla le choixpeau.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« On dirait un geek » dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

« Un quoi ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Laisse Ron, c'est pas important » répondit Harry d'une voix trainante, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ça pour l'instant, il était pressé de savoir quel genre d'élève allait rejoindre leur maison.

« Bessema Clothilde, première année »

Une jolie blonde aux cheveux raides et aux joues rondes s'extirpa de la masse d'élève et s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise. Le choixpeau à peine posé sur la tête il cria :

« Griffondor ! »

Harry applaudit, c'était cool, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de blonde dans leur maison.

« Donohov Von Deirish, troisième année »

Un grand garçon bien costaud écrasa à moitié les autres élèves pour passer. Il ressemblait beaucoup au physique qu'arboraient les joueurs de Quidditch. Harry crut qu'il allait casser la chaise quand il s'assit dessus.

Ron eut soudain un sursaut.

« Mais… mais je le connais ! Je l'ai vu dans un magasine ! » Ron attrapa la manche de la robe d'Harry et la secoua dans tous les sens « Harry ! Il joue dans l'équipe des Burbong ! » S'excita-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Harry avait vaguement entendu parler de cette équipe, seulement parce que Ron et ses frères discutaient beaucoup de Quidditch. Il remarqua que plusieurs filles semblaient hypnotisées par le physique musclé du jeune homme.

Harry souffla, il était un peu jaloux.

« Serdaigle ! » Couina le Choixpeau.

La table applaudit très fort et en sifflant, les filles arboraient des sourires tellement grands qu'elles pourraient se décrocher les mâchoires.

« Roh c'est pas juste ! » Chouina Ron.

Les élèves passèrent à la chaine les uns après les autres. Harry fut étonné que beaucoup des premières années s'étaient retrouvés à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle.

« Hantershouser Dan Gladys, première année » MacGonagal était à bout de souffle.

« C'est quoi ce nom de fou ? » fit Ron en ricanant.

Harry s'attendait à voir une jeune fille s'asseoir mais il fut étonné de la même manière que tous les autres élèves de la grande salle. Gladys était un garçon, blond, soigné et… il ressemblait à Malfoy lorsqu'il était jeune.

« Le nez en l'air et tout… » Pouffa Dean en se cachant la bouche.

« Serpentard ! » retentit la voix grasse du choixpeau.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais » déclara Neville en regardant le petit garçon rejoindre sa table tel un aristocrate.

La liste continua jusqu'à ce que le nom du garçon qu'Harry détestait depuis quatre heures retentit.

« Rhutel Lucas ! Cinquième année » dit MacGonagal en plissant méchamment les yeux sur son parchemin.

Lucas tourna la tête vers la table des serpentards et monta sur l'estrade, un sourire en coin collé à ses lèvres. Il respirait la suffisance et quand il s'assit il toisa les trois tables auxquelles Malfoy ne faisait pas partit, c'est-à-dire Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Après ça, Harry était pratiquement sûr qu'aucune des maisons voudraient de lui (excepté Serpentard évidement).

Le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête et un long silence tomba. Le couvre-chef semblait discuter activement avec Lucas qui bougeait à peine les lèvres et qui avait le regard plongé, noyé, jeté, enfoui, bref, posé sur le prince des Serpentard.

« A quoi ils jouent ? C'est flagrant là ! » Intervint Neville, disant tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Puis soudain le choixpeau se mit à remuer.

« Serpentard ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix sure.

Lucas eu un rictus non dissimulé et se dirigea directement à la place que Malfoy lui avait faite à coté de lui (d'ailleurs Pansy n'avait pas l'air enchanté puisqu'en temps normal c'est elle qui occupait cette place privilégié).

La cérémonie de répartition pris fin quelques minutes plus tard sur une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus éclatants qui fini à Serdaigle.

Le repas apparut devant chaque élève et fut accueillit par des cris de joies et une dance du bonheur créée par Ron Weasley.

Harry croquait dans tous ce qu'il pouvait, il était affamé, il avait l'impression d'avoir utilisé toutes ses forces pour tenir debout dans le train tout à l'heure. Ses genoux lui faisaient encore mal.

Il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Hagrid lui fit un signe de main avant d'avaler la totalité de son assiette d'un seul coup sous le regard médusé de Minerva Mcgonagale qui replaça son chapeau pour la troisième fois en trente secondes. Dumbledore ne semblait pas partager l'euphorie de la rentrée comme les années précédentes. Sa main droite tapotait la table silencieusement et sa main gauche s'évertuait à caresser sa longue barbe blanche. Ses petits yeux brillants étaient fixés sur un point invisible et pourtant on voyait clairement qu'il était en train de réfléchir sur quelque chose d'important.

Les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte et discutaient chaleureusement entre eux. Trelawney était en train de lire l'avenir dans sa soupe aux potirons. Rien d'anormal, en sois. Sauf peut-être Severus Rogue qui fronçait les sourcils dès qu'il relevait la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

.

.

.

Harry lança un roi et ramassa les deux cartes.

« Tu triches ! » déclara Ron.

« Mais non, c'est le jeu » Répondit le brun en jetant une carte sur sa couverture.

Ils avaient pu retrouvés leur dortoir, le même que l'année passée, ils n'étaient pas mécontent de se retrouver aves les mêmes camarades non plus, ils s'entendaient tous bien ici.

Harry, assis en tailleur sur son lit appuya son dos contre une montagne de coussins. Il était en train de jouer à la bataille avec Ron mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas compris toutes les règles.

Il jeta un trois de trèfles et Ron un as de pique.

« Pff » fit Ron en croisant les bras dans une moue boudeuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as gagné c'est un AS » expliqua Harry.

« Un est plus grand que trois ? » répondit Ron, interloqué.

« Non mais c'est l'AS, il bat toutes les autres cartes, ça fait trois fois que je te le dis mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » reprocha Harry.

Puis Ron souffla de plus belle, regarda ses cartes puis jeta tout au travers du lit.

« De toute façon j'arrive pas à me concentrer » dit-il en se levant et en se postant devant la fenêtre de leur dortoir.

Dehors il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Harry croisa le regard de Neville qui lui fit un signe de tête vers Ron. Il comprit le message et posa les cartes qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Il se leva et rejoins son meilleur ami devant la fenêtre contempler la pluie tomber comme un rideau de bille, il aimait beaucoup regarder.

Ron mordillait ses lèvres et entortillait ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

« Je m'inquiète pour Hermione » dit-il en ne détachant pas le regard de la fenêtre.

Harry posa sa main sur on épaule pour essayer de le réconforter, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à y penser.

« Si quelque chose de grave était arrivé elle nous aurait prévenue, elle doit avoir ses raisons. Elle nous expliquera tout quand elle reviendra » essaya de rassurer Harry.

« Hm. »

Harry se retira, il avait la désagréable impression que sa présence ne changerait rien. Il partit à la salle de bain du dortoir pour se brosser les dents. Devant le miroir il se pencha et fixa ses yeux.

Verts. Juste verts.

Pas verts brillant, profond, clair, envoutant.

Juste un vert tirant légèrement quelques rayons sur le marron, rien d'exceptionnel.

Lucas Rhutel ne pouvait pas avoir des plus beaux yeux que sa mère, Harry le détestait rien que pour ça.

Il partit se coucher après avoir préparé son sac pour le premier jour de classe, demain. Neville rangea son livre sur les plantes et lui dit bonne nuit avant de s'emmitoufler sous sa couverture.

Harry sentit un peu de tristesse l'envahir quand il vit que Ron s'était assis en tailleur devant la vitre agressée de gouttelettes transparentes. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas être plus atteint que ça par la non présence d'Hermione.

Il se coucha et tira les rideaux.

Juste avant de s'endormir il se mit à penser à sa journée. Et malgré tout ce qu'il y avait pu se passer il n'arrivait pas à oublier les regards trainant que s'étaient échangés ses deux ennemis (Oui Lucas Rhutel en était décidément un).

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

Voilà pour le quatrième chaptre ! Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose mais on commence a avoir des soupçons sur la relation entre Draco et Lucas, on ne sait pas vraiment la nature puisque ses deux jeunes gens ne se connaissaient apparement pas… à moins que… huhu !

Où est Hermione ? Harry va-t-il utiliser la potion des frères Weasley ?

A vos review !


End file.
